Birds of Plague
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Something terrible is happening to the world, yet will it get worse before it gets better? Only time will tell! Movie Universe.
1. Prologue

**Birds of Plague  
The Introduction  
**  
The year is 2030 and the world has changed a lot over the past fifteen years especially in science and medicine. 

With medical advancements it has become much better in curing different diseases; but there have been new diseases. These diseases are more deadly and dangerous leaving any survivors scared for the remainder of their lives, this has been seen across the world.

As the world changed so too has International Rescue, they had grown in size and in technology expanding to cover the world easily. But they couldn't help with the bigger threat, or what some of the world's population didn't want to accept and that was that the planet was dying.

Humanity was expanding and burning the planet's resources rapidly, with the world council formed and discussing a way to save the planet time was running out.

Maybe mankind could change their ways and save the planet.

Maybe…

* * *

"Today Dr Mishwa announces his new limb replacements, according to his report these are more realistic compared to the leading brands found in the clinics. As everyone knows in the last decade, limb replacements have become more and more necessary due to the excessive and progressive diseases that are sweeping across the world" Jesse Reese reported reading from the screen unseen by the audience. 

This young blond, green eyed young reporter was once eager and enthusiastic about her job but as time went by, seeing the world's horror for her own self and the death of their lead reporter Lisa Lowe had changed that leaving her feeling cold to the audience.

"Dr Mishwa will be reading his report out fully at a special press confidence at 3pm at Tokyo later today, we will be there to report it to you live" Jesse continued to report, the noise of the television filled the quiet hotel room.

Sighing deeply, I rose up off the couch grabbing the half full beer bottle in front of me as I did so and glanced around the room. It wasn't like the luxurious ones I have stayed in the past when out on family business but things have changed in the past few years.

The paint on the ceiling was aging and peeling slightly from the damp seeping through, while the horrible brown wallpaper with yellow flowers were covering all of the walls including the kitchen.

Leaving the main room that included my bed; I moved into the grimy bathroom and put the beer bottle down on the side of the off white sink. Looking in the mirror, I could see that my appearance had aged and changed with the amount of depression I had suffered or how the plague had affected me.

Moving away from the mirror, my eyes travelled down to the big pill bottle that sat beside the mirror and I sighed deeply before opening it up to reveal the small yellow pills that were suppose to keep anyone alive.

The plague that swept across the planet was the new form of cancer, more deadly and surprisingly contagious. It was only contagious through direct blood contact, but it took a few years of panicking and killing to discover this.

The medicine was suppose to be able to fight back the symptoms of the illness after any attempts to fight it were successful, it tasted horrible but it had to be taken all the less. When I first went on the medication it took all of my will not to throw up every time, I still hate it now, but to continue to live in this dying world for a little while longer it was a must.

Swallowing two of the small pills and replaced the lid, I took a long swig of beer before shuffling back into the bedroom crashing down heavily onto the hard bed with a groan. I could feel the medication starting to take affect, making me drowsy and closing my thoughts down until I was fast asleep.

This is my story, of how a once happy member of a big family became isolated in all that he once knew in a new dying world full of death, fear and emptiness. Just thinking of those times makes me cry, even now but I know now that what has happened there is no turning back.

This is my story, and its not got a happy ending.

* * *

Hope you all liked this and will continue to stand by in this darkest adventure I've ever written!  
Please read and review 


	2. The Outbreak

**Birds of Plague  
Chapter One – The outbreak**

Running a hand through my slightly damp hair, I reached for the pill bottle with a yawn. I had discovered a note on the underside of the coffee mug at breakfast warning me to move on or be caught.

Sighing with a tired glance at the mirror, swallowing two pills dry before entering the main room, stashing the bottle in my travel bag then left the room.

"Good luck out there Smith! I'll keep them busy for as long as I can, stick to the tunnels for a bit" Yuki Noma warned me softly pressing a key into my right hand in fluent English.

"Thanks Yuki just get out of here if things get too much!" I warned in a soft tone and walked off deeper into the hotel.

_Another security check _I thought with a sigh ignoring the dull pangs of pain in my left shoulder.

Things weren't always this bad, no security checks or check points, no identification cards and most importantly none of the plague.

That was until it appeared the first outbreak.

"Thunderbird One, we're going to need more medical assistance here!" Virgil yelled over the communication channel, the noise of the people around them moaning or begging for help around him.

They had received another call shortly after returning from dealing with a forest fire in California, USA but now they were once again in their biohazard suits helping with another outbreak.

Over the past three years outbreaks such as these grew more and more common, causing panic and destruction in its wake. The plague as everyone called it spread rapidly in this chaos but no one discovered yet why.

"No can do Thunderbird Two need everyone I got here, if you're full pull out and get those people into the specialized quarantine zones" Scott replied just as loudly, the screams echoing in Virgil's ears.

"Thunderbird Five, can you contact the zones for me? I need to know which ones are full!" Virgil called up to the space station but only received static in return causing the young man to frown.

"Mobile Control from Thunderbird Two I cannot reach Thunderbird Five" He said as he walked up into Thunderbird Two's pod bay finding Gordon helping the medical team with securing the infected residents.

"We are having a few troubles with the satellite but John got a message to us and said that zones one to three are full" Tin-Tin replied sounding shaken up by the experience around the danger zone.

"Ok, contact base and inform them with the updates, it can't be too serious if we still have communications" Virgil replied unlocking the controls to his bird, warming them up ready to take off.

"F-A-B Thunderbird Two take care" Tin-Tin responded getting to work on keeping a basic order on the computers around her.

Since the outbreak of the plague, all of the Thunderbird rescue equipment and their security systems were overhauled.

Mobile Control was now a small van with special airlocks that were sealed upon exit of Thunderbird Two to help against the serious situation of anyone getting inside and getting to the agent inside the unit.

The greying man paced back and forth while the younger man worked feverously on the large computer desk, sliding between the different screens.

"Any luck Brains?" The older man asked stopping at the hidden elevators that were covered up by large sliding doors, on these doors were half body portraits of his sons.

"N-nothing yet M-Mr Tracy" Brains replied and another beep came from the computer.

"Is that Tin-Tin again Brains?" Jeff asked moving over to join the genius at the computers, seeing a new email came up.

"No it's J-John, u-up in th-the s-space s-s-station" Brains replied opening the email and frowned at the message contents.

"This will complicate things… we don't have the parts, do we Brains?" Jeff asked as he read over the email from looking over Brains shoulder.

"I-I think so" Brains replied typing a reply back to the email with advise and a few program attachments. "H-have t-to check, ju-just h-h-h" He stopped as the stammer got too much while focusing on the email in front of him.

"We'll worry about the 'how' later Brains, for now just do what you can" Jeff replied moving away from the desk and back over to the window.

"I will however arrange for someone to go up and get John down, we need his help with the island's security upgrades and one or two of the bugs that keep appearing in the birds" He added softly looking out of the window, the sun was setting telling him that the boys and Tin-Tin would return well after the dark.

"A-and you m-miss him" Brains muttered knowing his friend and sighed a little, his own son Fermat was out with Alan and Scott aboard Thunderbird One.

"They'll be home safe soon Brains" Jeff replied softly before a loud alarm sounded making them both jump and rush to locate the source of the alarm.

"I-I-It's m-mobile c-c-control…" Brains spoke up reading the information in front of them.

"It's gone" Jeff finished for the scientist, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Mobile Control was gone.

To be continued.


	3. Till Death Do Us Destroy

Birds of Plague

Chapter Two – Till Death Do Us Destroy!

The sun rose slowly over the edge of the distant ocean with the breeze blowing gently over the tropical trees that covered the large island.

As the sun rose, it lit up the large building with its rays shinning through the glass windows and the two large pools. The bedroom windows were sealed tightly with thick curtains, a peaceful paradise or so it seemed.

An alarm rocked throughout the building making everyone jump awake, to rush off and start what could be another long day.

* * *

I jumped awake and looked up at the bare ceiling with a groan, sinking back into the mattress, breathing heavily after the shock of waking up suddenly.

"Smith, you ok man?" A voice called from below m, it was then that I remembered that I was underground sharing a bunk bed with a fellow American.

"Y-yeah, just fine… what time is it?" I asked wishing that I slept longer.

"It's about seven, pm that is… why?" The mysterious voice replied.

"Then I guess I better get going, got to get somewhere before it's too late" I said with a sigh climbing off the bank and retrieved the backpack from under the beds.

The room was poorly lit making everyone's features seem darker and deeper but near my bunk was a small torch that was currently turned on revealing my companion.

His name was Roy Stewart, he use to work for the postal service, or so he boosted during the poker match during watch last night. He lost his wife and unborn child to the plague, but was made an outcast because he had survived it.

"Oh right, guess you won't be back for a while but keep in touch?" Roy asked as I got changed into a cleaner shirt.

"Always do, I did help make the communication system after all" I replied with a smile, one that failed to touch my eyes before it faded, remembering the last time I had smiled inside and out.

* * *

Silence had filled the main complex of Tracy Island, the sundeck and luxurious pool looked abandoned in the heat of the day. A gently breeze through the lush tropical trees and plants made the air feel a little cooler, bringing the scents of the jungle and the distant ocean with it.

It had been over a month since the death of Tin-Tin Belegant and things had gotten worse around the planet stretching the resources greatly including International Rescue. They never had a chance for more than a few hours to sleep and refuel before going back away to another danger zone.

"Oh man! That was great!" Gordon announced as he crashed down onto the orange couch, Scott and Virgil copied his actions as they sat down on the couch opposite him.

John perched on the edge of the couch with a sigh, "Alan's not very well… I've sent him down to the sick bay" He said softly looking out at the tropical paradise that lay out just outside of the window.

Scott sighed softly, "Brains had sent Fermat to bed too, it's because we're all exhausted… and so are our machines" He said softly hoping that things would settle down.

"We haven't had the chance to grieve, all because of t-that plague that's spreading across the planet!" Virgil muttered before his voice rose higher, his hands curled up into fists and punched his knees.

"Dad wants me to go back to the space station, to help with the organisation of the rescue teams" John replied with a sigh getting back up onto his feet.

"He's got Brains working on new biological suits to help us keep the risk of catching the plague down" Gordon muttered, his arm draped over his eyes.

"Won't stop the deaths though" Scott said joining John at the window looking out at the distant ocean.

"I'm going back to bed" John announced softly and left the room climbing back up towards the bedrooms.

Scott watched their brother go, he saw Virgil rise up to follow him but Scott stopped him.

"Let him go, he's tired just like all of us" He said softly sitting back down on the couch.

Gordon sighed and got up off the orange couch leaving the room, leaving his brothers in the awkward silence that had filled the room.

* * *

Jeff sighed as he pushed the paperwork around his desk, reorganizing it for what he felt was the thirtieth time. He couldn't focus on the increasing workload knowing that everyone on the island was suffering from exhaustion and depression.

He had given the Belegant family a chance to grief or to leave the island but they had chosen to remain, the island is their home and chose to bury their daughter near their villa.

Giving up on the paperwork, Jeff rose up from his desk and left to check on the wellbeing of his own children. He found Scott and Virgil led out on the two couches of the main lounge.

"Hey boys, where are the others?" Jeff asked seeing that they were lost in their thoughts while catching up their rest.

"Hey Dad, John's gone back to bed after sending Alan down to the –"Scott started to explain when their wristcoms went off.

"Gordon? What's wrong?" Virgil asked rising up onto his feet as he activated his own wristcom, revealing his brother looking flushed in the face.

"Virg! You've got to get down here, in the sickbay! Gordon gasped.

Scott ran on ahead with Jeff and Gordon following close behind.

"I think Alan tried to kill himself!" Gordon finished making the Tracy family run down to the sickbay as fast as they could.

To be continued

* * *

Am I evil? I'm evil!  
Like to thank Bob Regent aka Silent Bob Foley for his help in future plot lines!  
R&R 


	4. Destruction Cometh

Birds of Plague  
Chapter Three – Destruction Cometh

The thick tunnel shook with a roaring explosion almost knocking me off my feet, the wall giving me support. I could hear distant yells and screams of the residents of the underground.

Frowning I ran ahead towards the screams and grabbed the nearest guard, "Get everyone down that tunnel!" I ordered loudly, the young men nodded and ran into the crowd.

I could hear words of terror and fear or called for lost children amongst the small town that lived in this tunnel section.

"Smith, it's them, they've brought the rods with them!" A young woman told me hanging onto my arm as people raced passed us down the tunnel I had just come from.

"Just try and keep everyone calm and we'll get out of this! I'll go ahead and distract them" I said taking her arm off mine, holding it in my hands.

She looked down then back up at me before nodding, her eyes shining with fear. "Good luck" She muttered before running off down the tunnel.

_Going to need it _I thought before running towards the chaos hoping to buy the survivors some time to get away from this section.

"Keep going! It's not that far" I yelled over the noise of the chaos, I repeated in several languages as I ran through the chaos of people and their luggage.

"Halt! We have orders to take you to the camps!" A loud familiar voice spoke up from the middle section of the tunnel.

I froze in hearing the voice and shuddered thinking of what they could have up on the surface, images flashing through my mind of the past.

* * *

Jeff rubbed his eyes tiredly as he finished the last email; he had buried himself in the work over two months ago now. The attempted suicide of his youngest son was just the start of the misery at Tracy Island.

Just one month ago Alan had died out on the rescue in Cuba, crushed within a fallen building; his sons had a theory that he had killed himself after the loss of Tin-Tin Belegant.

Sighing as he leaned back into his chair, Jeff looked up at the ceiling before reaching for the blueprints for the upgrades of the Thunderbirds as the plague was getting worse.

The world council had contacted him twice, once as the leader of International Rescue then as the head of Tracy Industries for help in dealing with the world wide epidemic.

Jeff had a talk with Brains, and together they redesigned all of the Thunderbirds to fit with the councils wishes, they talked to Scott and Virgil about the changes of the birds and the council orders.

His sons had agreed with the plans, well almost all of his sons as he had yet to discuss this with the astronaut of the family who at the moment was away in Australia on a much needed break away from the island.

"Dad, want a coffee?" A familiar voice called Jeff out of his thoughts, looking up from his desk he smiled softly.

"Sorry Scott was just thinking" He said with a smile.

Scott shook his head and wiped his hands with a oily cloth, "It's fine Dad; just thought you would like a coffee" He repeated the offer tucking the cloth back into his overall pocket, the dull green overalls were covered in grease and oil with different pockets on his arms and legs.

"Sure, think I'll fix them up as we don't need oily patches everywhere" Jeff said with a soft smile and got up from the desk before leading the way to the kitchen.

"I hit one of the pipes and it must have had an air pocket, so I was covered in oil but the changes to Thunderbird One's engines is going fine" Scott said following his father, stopping at the breakfast bar so not to drag the dirt into the clean kitchen.

"That's good Scott, how is Virgil getting on?" Jeff asked as he switched the coffee maker on.

"He's fine, not sure how much he's got done… think Gordon is with him" Scott said getting out of the top half of his overalls revealing the sleeveless black t-shirt underneath.

"So if we hear an explosion then that will be them" Jeff responded with a sigh as the coffee maker hissed softly as it warmed up slowly.

Scott smiled a little as he leaned against the breakfast bar, the smile faded as he thought over what they were going to do or what they were becoming.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing Dad? I mean, transforming the birds like this?" He asked softly turning to look out towards the sundeck, at the tropical paradise.

"You heard the president talking to the World Council, they need help but how much help we can offer them I'm unsure. All I ask is that my family help me with this" Jeff said before looking out at the sundeck and frowned.

"I'll go" Scott said catching on what his father saw, walking back towards the office.

Clearing space on the desk Scott paused seeing a new blueprint spread out, '_what is this?' _He thought to himself as he studied the blueprints and realized what it was for.

"Tracy Island from Perseus, come in" A familiar voice called across the radio snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Perseus from Tracy Island, welcome back! You have clearance to land" Scott replied with a smile before rolling up the blueprints knowing that his brother would want to see them.

_Saving lives is a dangerous business if we saved them _He thought to himself as he left the office passing by the kitchen quickly, down to the airstrip, wanting to meet up with his brother.

To be continued…


	5. Divided We Fall

**Birds of Plague**

**Chapter Four**

"Thought we would bump into you down here Smith, Hanging around with the rest of these rats" The familiar voice sneered loudly as I walked into the clearing.

"What's with the suit? Afraid that you would catch something" I replied glaring at him, seeing his eyes through the dull orange visor that made up part of the anti virus/ biological suit the man in front of me was wearing.

A low hum was heard around us and I sighed shaking my head, "I see… you want to blow up this tunnel right?" I asked as the humming got louder.

"Well of course! It's just a way to help with the battle against the rats spreading the plague" The man replied, his hand shifting to his belt.

"You lost the battle, this is war" I replied stuffing my hand into my pocket hearing the hum turning into a high pitch whine.

"The war is about to commence" The man said pressing a button on his belt.

I jumped back into the tunnel activating the thick blast doors as I ran back.

The explosion pushed me off my feet making the emergency lighting shake and flicker violently above, "Damn it" I cursed as I slowly got back up onto my feet using the wall of the tunnel as support.

"You were lucky that time Smith! But you can't hide from the Thunderbirds forever!" The voice echoed like it was being broadcasted overhead.

I leaned against the wall cradling my arm close to my chest cursing with every language that came to mind and tongue.

"Smith, Smithy are you here?" A female voice called, her voice echoed along the tunnel.

"Y-yeah" I called back coughing at the dust that had started to fall from the roof of the tunnel.

A young woman ran up the tunnel, her dark blonde hair tied back with a torch attached to her shoulder. I could make out that she wore the thick armour that I always saw her in, seeing her made me smile but also worry about why she was here.

"Ok first let's get out of here and then we can start the Q&A" She said with a small frown offering me a hand up for support.

"That's great Cath, he didn't get a chance to put a tracer on me… barely got out of there in time!" I explained briefly taking the offered hand, keeping my left hand clutched to my chest.

"So it was a Thunderbird" Catherine whispered as she led the way down the tunnel.

"It was, and it was one of them… an elite member" I replied in the same voice tone.

_And almost killed me again _I added in my mind.

* * *

Loud music blared around the hanger, "Ok think that's all we can do now until the parts arrive" Scott announced to his brothers that worked together using the plans of the Thunderbirds pinned to the board close by.

"How can you be so calm Scott? This is Thunderbird One we're working on, your bird!" Gordon snapped with a hand clutched tightly around a spanner.

"Gord, you've seen the plans… they're all going through changes" John said with a small sigh wiping his hands on an oily cloth.

Gordon turned to look at his brother and threw the spanner into the bucket by John's feet before leaving the hanger.

"Gordon!" Scott yelled after his youngest brother, angry at his outburst and nearly hitting John with the spanner.

"Leave him Scott, I'll talk to him later" John said jumping off the workbench he was sat on, tucking the cloth into his overalls pocket.

"Ok John we can't do anymore until the new parts are ready" Scott replied before sighing. "Let's shower up" He added dusting his own hands with a cloth.

"Great Scott, best thing I've heard all day" John replied with a soft smile leading the way out of the hanger.

Virgil followed quietly behind them remembering how everyone had been on edge over the past couple of weeks, Gordon had been spending more time in the pool or staring out at the ocean while John had been getting involved in every little activity instead of distancing himself.

"Something on your mind Virg" John asked glancing back at his brother.

"I'm just wondering if we're doing the right thing John, there are hundreds thousands of people out there dying unnecessarily out there!" Virgil replied as they climbed up the stairs.

"I know Virg, but we're unprepared for what is out there… we came close, too close the last time we went out there" Scott reminded his younger brother.

John sighed and ran on ahead just wanting to get to his room and have a long hot shower.

"You're good at doing that today Scott! Upsetting our brothers" Virgil snapped at his oldest brother pushing him aside to get to the main complex above.

"Just think, we're all still grieving and it doesn't help with the chaos out there… it wasn't you who got scratched by those sick people, it was us!" He continued glaring at his brother before running off to his own room.

"But I haven't forgot" Scott whispered as he walked through the main complex, ignoring the tranquil view seen through the windows, it no longer brought peace to the eldest Tracy sibling's mind but a harsh reminder of what was really out there.

* * *

Night had fallen on Tracy Island; everyone had retired to their own rooms exhausted from the day, well nearly everyone.

"They're in the fridge, pick another one out for me" Gordon muttered leaning against the sliding door leading out onto the sundeck.

"How many have you had?" John asked as he entered the room.

Gordon held up the half full beer bottle, "First one but it's taken me over an hour just to drink this much" He replied not turning to face his brother but continue to stare out at the night time view of the island.

John nodded and visited the kitchen briefly to fetch his own beer before joining his brother. "I know that you're upset Gordon, I'm not happy about what is happening either… especially the plans for Thunderbirds Three and Five" He said as he sat down on the ground.

"When we went on that last rescue, I was so scared and shocked to see how bad things have gotten out there… then we got scratched with those fingers" Gordon stopped and shuddered.

"I know Gordon but it has been over two months now…" John replied thinking of the scare they had.

"John… there's something I want to tell you" Gordon whispered staring down at the beer bottle in his hand.

"I have too and it's nothing good" John replied with a soft voice.

Silence filled the air between the two brothers; distant sounds of the night life in the jungle could be heard just above the sounds of the breeze blowing through the trees and tropical flora of the jungle.

"I'm leaving the island" They spoke together, staring at each other with unshed emotions shinning in their eyes.

To be continued…


	6. Fight and Flight

Birds of Plague

Chapter Five

"Catherine! What was that?" Someone called from the small group as they gathered around us; she continued to help me walk.

"It was a Thunderbird, but for now set up camp and get to work… we'll talk about what we've got to do once the camp is secure" Catherine ordered loudly over the sounds of mummers and whispers.

"Catherine's right everyone! We don't need chaos now, not when we could be helping everyone settle down" I backed up the order, bracing myself with my right hand on Catherine's shoulder with my left still clutched to my side.

The small crowd continued to talk as they broke away into smaller groups, fading into the poorly lit tunnel.

"Generators are down and the tapped power lines are damaged, there's a team sealing and rerouting the tunnel but now that a Thunderbird has found us…" Catherine explained softly as she helped me to her tent.

"That we have to abandon this tunnel, better tell your team that they'll need to disguise the doors as collapsed tunnel sections… throw them off the trail for a while" I said as we entered the tunnel and I freed myself from my pack and jacket with a bitten back groan.

"Well first thing is that you need to clean up, use the shower while I sort of the brewing chaos out there" Catherine said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Cath, I'll be out there once I've cleaned up" I replied with a small smile of my own, digging into my rucksack for a cleaner shirt.

"Thanks Smith, we're going to need a lot of luck to get through this" Catherine replied before leaving the tent.

Sighing softly as I tugged my shirt off seeing that the shock and impact of the explosion had covered me in dust and grime while the injuries to my arm were more likely sprains and bruises.

Thinking of what had happened and what Catherine had just said reminded me of how dangerous it was to live like this. The rumours that spread through the different tunnels and underground communities around the planet didn't help with the depression but any news was greatly accepted.

The rumours that troubled the communities was the disappearances of the communities in London, Paris and recently Madrid, which worried everyone but anything could have happened to them.

Entering the shower, I rotated my shoulders stiffly and tried to clear my mind but images of the past crept into my head.

* * *

Gordon crept along the corridor with the moonbeams shinning through the large glass windows of the main complex; he passed the lounge and entered the kitchen.

"There's a rucksack in the storage cupboard packed if you're going" A voice spoke softly behind him.

Jumping up and spinning around, he came face to face with his older brother, "Johnny, damn it!" He cursed resting a hand on his chest.

John smiled a little as he flicked the kitchen lights on, "Well knew that you would try to leave… I brought us some time but I'm still not happy about what Dad is turning this organisation into" He said digging in the fridge and came out with two beers.

"I know John but burning the plans when Brains has them memorized… are you sure you're allowed that?" Gordon asked as his brother opened up the bottles.

John shrugged and offered the other bottle to his brother, "I don't care anymore, we're going to die sooner or later and this helps with that horrid taste" He replied before taking a drink from his own bottle.

Gordon watched his brother and sighed taking a seat at the breakfast bar, "How long?" He asked staring down at his own beer bottle.

"Two months… started off with that rash we thought was the poison ivy but I remembered the scratch from that child…" John answered before taking a long drink from his bottle.

Gordon nodded as he remembered the rescue, the kid a boy no older than Alan had been slipped off the side of a cliff. Gordon and John had worked together to rescue him but failed because the virus had turned the young boy into some savage human.

He scratched John and Gordon up badly leaving them to worry and stay in the infirmary until Brains cleared them.

"So what are we going to do? There are several rumours around the internet that entire families are being killed because one member gets infected" Gordon replied, playing with his beer bottle with a slight clunk.

"I can't hide it forever as you've seen what it does… you're the first one I've told" John replied with a small smile.

Gordon frowned as he continued to stare down into his beer bottle, "What can we do? Once Dad finds out about this then…" He stopped not wanting to think about what could happen.

"Not worth thinking about Gordo, I'll just leave the island and disappear before I die" John replied with a sigh, shaking his bottle to find it empty.

Gordon thumped down his beer bottle onto the table, "You're ok with that? That you're going to go out there and die without a fight? I don't believe what you're saying!" Gordon half yelled tightening his hold on the beer bottle.

"Gordon calm down, Scott has been sleeping very lightly lately and I'm not sure how to reply to your questions" John replied calmly fiddling with the buttons on his shirt's collar.

"I do know that Brains is working on a scanner to try and detect the virus… heard him talking to Dad about it, they'll find out sooner or later" He added as he went off to dispose the bottle.

"Johnny… maybe you better leave, they know I'm clean but with your near constant exposure to space" Gordon broke away staring at his brother's back, his shoulders low and the whole air around him screamed seriously sick.

"I know Gordo, that's why the bag is there ready… we're going to make a distraction and I'm escaping to mainland" John replied turning his back around to face his brother.

"Ok but John, when you do leave just remember to visit our place regularly for updates… I won't be able to do much but its better than nothing" Gordon replied with a familiar mischievous grin.

"I might hate that we're changing our business and tarnishing mom's memories but I want to keep thinking that I am doing some good in some small way" He said softly, the smile gone from his face.

"Gord…" John muttered softly unsure of what to say.

"Don't say anything Johnny, just get out there and help me save this planet… find a cure and stop this death wave that was once International Rescue" Gordon replied throwing his bottle into the bin and left the kitchen.

John smiled a little, grabbed the rucksack from the floor and ran out of the complex leaving his old life, identity and family behind.

To be continued


	7. Truth revealed, Part One

**Birds of Plague  
Chapter Six**

"Just got another newsletter, this will add fuel to the fire for the rumours that are flying around the underground" Catherine said softly as I finished tying the bandage around my own arm.

"That's the second one this week isn't it?" I asked pulling my shirt on and got up onto my feet, being careful not to knock the central support beam of the tent.

"It is, Rome is gone... that's four communities gone now" Catherine answered with a sigh as she leaned against the tent's entrance, the flap curled up above her.

"Four? That is bad and we've got to evacuate this section too before they get the cannon to work" I replied flexing my shoulders and legs.

"I know and I'm guessing that you're off to Tokyo soon" Catherine said softly ignoring the sounds of the village behind her, the small community was splitting up and hiding amongst the other communities.

"I can't put it off Catherine, it's getting harder to hide it and now they know that I'm down here..." I stopped and sighed retrieving the shirt I just changed out of. "Then I'm putting all of you in danger" I added stuffing the shirt into the open rucksack.

Catherine sighed, "Well stick around to help us cover up first, we're going have to hide everyone and everything" She sad before walking away from the tent.

Sighing I sank back down onto the bed staring down at my feet, "I just can't believe that it sunk down to this..." I muttered pulling my bags close to me before sorting out its contents.

* * *

Jeff leaned against the rail high above the hanger; he could see the large doors attacking the hanger to the others were closed while on the rail below were his eldest son performing last minute checks on the silver, red and blue Thunderbird.

Thunderbird One, the sleek fast flagship of the International Rescue organisation had been rebuilt to upgrade some of the vital systems and engines along with new systems including a whole new deadly weapon system.

Only two of the sons moaned about the weapons and its systems being put onto the birds but the eldest stayed silent getting the job done, practising his aim either on the range and simulators or practising the flight with the new engine designs.

"How does it look son?" Jeff called down as Scott opened the hatch to start powering up the sleek jet.

"Just a few more tests before its first flight, well its official real flight" Scott replied climbing inside as he switched the lights on, casting the area in a bright blue light that resembled the light in the elevator above them.

"OK Scott, do you need any help?" Jeff asked hearing the stereo burst into life through the blast doors of Thunderbird Two's hanger.

"I've got it Dad but thanks anyway, can you just... go and see Gordon I don't know how to talk to him any more" Scott said as he picked up the pile of books and clipboard before climbing inside his bird, disappearing from Jeff's view.

Jeff sighed as he heard the stereo in the hanger of Thunderbird Two before some music started coming out of the bird in the hanger he stood in.

The father of the family thought back over the months that seemed like a bad dream, loosing a family friend that was loved by all but especially his youngest son.

Without the young love to support Alan through the trying time of the world sinking into chaos, he committed suicide. His sons plunged into depression, hiding themselves into their work when they weren't called out to a rescue never knowing what they would find.

What confused the older man more was how distant his sons had gotten since their youngest brother's death, or how a mysterious virus had spread across the world, like a wildfire in the dry seasons. How his middle born had taken over control of the family when out on the rescues, like Scott would have done or how his oldest sons had taken up to working late into the early hours of the next day.

What scared him the most was when his most closed and open son, John had disappeared with a sealed letter waiting for him on his desk, it had been several months without one word from him and yet there hasn't been any sighting of him.

Being a Tracy brought the curse of being under the paparazzi each time they visited mainland, which was why Jeff moved his family to this private island as his business started to take off. He was afraid for what the constant badgering of the paparazzi would do to his sons as they grew up,

Leaving the hangers and heading up to the complex, he guessed that it was time that he read the letter from his missing son.

_

* * *

_

Dad, by the time you have read this letter then you would have probably gone ahead with the rebuild of the Thunderbird craft to what you decided along with Scott. I left for several reasons, one of them was this, there must be something else we can do asides from become what has been put in front of you.

_The other reason is what made me leave the island, so that I wouldn't put any of you at risk... I was infected on our last rescue, I was the one that was with Tin-Tin when her biological suit was killed.. I got scratched up pretty badly on both of my arms but my left most of all. _

_I'm leaving the island because I don't like what is going on and how you are treating the people who lost family members to this plague, I guess that now that the planet is getting its own back on the people that International Rescue will have to fight against it. _

_Sorry Dad but I can't continue this way, when you are reading this then I would have probably killed myself than remain a Tracy... but I don't want to go out like that, if you become what I've seen then I will have to stop you in some way... _

_You may change the island, you may change the machines and try to get rid of the infection that is spreading along this planet but there is one thing I wish you would remember. How would Mom feel about this? About how you are turning your back on the people of the planet? _

_I am going to try and keep on living, fighting the fight that no doubt someone out there is fighting. I am going to help them, and if it comes to it... stop you, before I die. _

_I'm sorry Dad, but I can't continue being a Tracy if you are going to do this. _

* * *

Jeff folded the letter and sunk his head into his hands, ignoring the basic plans that laid scattered on the desk he sat at. His mind and heart was still catching up with what had happened but now this, reading the letter dreading to what he was going to learn.

He had now lost two sons, one because he had lost the love of his life to the plague that was wrecking the planet to his second born son being infected and left before he could cause more harm.

_Why couldn't he tell me? Is it because of what we're doing... no, it's because he's lost the faith of our family _Jeff thought getting up and walked over to the large window staring out at the distant ocean as the sun set behind it.

"Dad?" A voice spoke softly interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm OK Virgil, I just read the letter John left me... why he has left us to continue this war" Jeff spoke up, his voice cold and emotionless while inside they battled to gain a reason.

"He was infected, wasn't he?" Virgil asked walking into the office.

"He is Virgil, that's why he left... so that he wouldn't cause us grief or trouble, and he left because of our plans" Jeff replied thinking of how the plans for Thunderbird Five had disappeared along with the plans for a new weapon for the station.

"I don't know Dad, it isn't John's style... something serious scared him asides from what we're seeing out there, I don't know what he can do himself but I hope that we don't have to fight each other" Virgil replied with a sigh before leaving the office.

Jeff turned to watch his son leave the room and sighed, he walked over to the desk and dialled a familiar number. "Hey, I've got a mission for you" He said as he made sure the office and communication line was secure.

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

She tore through the sky, diving in and out of the clouds putting the new engines through their paces. Disappearing into black clouds without a sign of it being there, the red, blue and silver gone.

Thunderbird One, the fast flag ship of International Rescue was now armed and dangerous with a powerful stealth mode making it silent as it tore through the skies. The new coats of paint making it seem like death riding on a black horse, its silver replaced by black with two shades of grey replacing what use to be the bright friendly colours that brought hope and joy to the people of the world.

The pilot remained alert as he continued his flight test, "Come in Base, she's flying like a dream... ready for the next test" He called into the radio, his voice full of joy from the improvements to his craft.

"Roger that, fly around and the targets will be on the north beach" The commanders voice replied across the radio.

Thunderbird One swirled around in a wide 180 degree turnabout, cooling its engines down to drop airspeed as the island came up making the pilot switch on the weapons system and aimed up for the distant targets.

The small red targets vanished in a big blast, shooting sand up in the air as the craft shot up high above it. It left nothing but deep craters in the abandoned beach, "Targets destroyed! Weapons systems are green" The pilot replied.

"Roger that, return to base for debriefing" The commander replied.

"Roger" The pilot replied and the black Thunderbird craft circled around and started landing approach.


	8. Delays, Deception and Decisions

**Birds of Plague**

**Chapter Seven**

The hanger of Thunderbird Two was in a disorganised chaos, coils of pipe were lying around the green transporter as it was covered in scaffolding as it was being taken apart to be rebuilt into a more modern and sleeker form.

The blueprints were pinned up on the main work bench, which was covered in a different variety of circuit boards, wires and a variety of tools or scrap metal from the machine itself. Entire section of the fuselage took up one corner of the hanger little more than scrap for recycling or to be thrown out along with the rest of the unnecessary debris from the refits.

Music blared out from a beaten up stereo, covering up the sounds of Scott and Virgil working together silently. Brains appeared now and then, checking up on the progress or changing the plans for the engines slightly, the bespectacled genius looked exhausted and less than enthused about the total redesign of his craft, the weapons and heavier armour were causing problems for the engine redesigns even the most advanced atomic motors used by Tracy industries were finding it difficult to keep up.

Jeff watched from the walkway high above, seeing the mess of rebuilding Thunderbird Two while watching two of his sons working on the plane. He leaned against the rail and wondered how long it would take to rebuild the big machine.

He sighed and closed his eyes, they weren't moving fast enough and now with Gordon acting distant he was worried how much more their family could take before they were broken up. Jeff could see how Scott and Virgil had buried themselves in the work, but they were missing their brother terribly. Looking over to the exposed runway through the massive hanger doors he could see the last of his remaining sons peering in before turning way, with the loss of his other brothers the redheaded Tracy was the soul of what remained of IR.

_John, where are you now... wish you could be here, but why did you have to leave _Jeff thought to himself before leaving the hanger, going up to the office trying to clear his mind ready for the paperwork waiting for him on his desk.

* * *

  
Listening to the chatter around him, John was thankful for his gift of learning languages. He listened as the old ladies at a table close by talked about the prices in the market, some teenagers talking of their futures together and the radio playing in the window.

He had managed to travel to Europe, thinking of backpacking it for a while instead of being in America. He had stopped in France for a little while but after one or two close encounters with agents searching for him, more likely on his father's wishes, he had moved on and now found himself in Spain.

"Se ha anunciado que el Reino Unido ha declarado un brote grande del virus que está barriendo las partes del mundo. Hay equipos de científicos que intentan actualmente encontrar una manera de parar o de tratar las nuevas tensiones a medida que continúa transformándose.

Otras noticias, Jeff Tracy de las industrias de Tracy han anunciado una recompensa por la vuelta de su hijo que falta y Juan conocido Tracy autor." The radio burst into life with the hourly news.

John looked up and then back down at his drink as he listened, as the locals did so himself. He did his best to keep his head down, thankful that it was a radio and not a Television as there would have been a picture up of what he once looked like.

In order to hide himself, John had gotten rid of his clean upkeep and taken to not shaving and dyed his hair to black. It was a challenge but he had the private funding and was slowly learning the know how, or at least remembering some from his college years.

He looked down at the travel worn rucksack, seeing months of rough living but he didn't mind. He felt that it was lucky to him, so he kept it along with his close possessions. Or in his case, his life saving possessions. That made him sigh and tug at his shirt to cover the tip of the yellow coloured skin poking out from the top of the sleeve.

The virus had mostly passed him by, but it had done its damage to him. His eyes had lost the blue sparkle that he was known for, replacing it with a dull red almost brown. That was a clear signal of someone that had either once been infected by the virus or still carried it within them, just like the hard skin that felt like fingernails to the touch.

That had originally spreaded across his body, leaving him to cover up every inch but thankfully he had been in the Alps during that time so no one had noticed. But now he was in Spain, where scarves were not recommended to blend in.

John sighed and looked at his drink, picking up his pack to rummage through it, thinking of where to go next to keep off the radar of anyone suspicious of him.

That was how his family knew he could and would disappear if he wanted, from when he went missing for two months while backpacking in America but back then he just wanted time to himself before going back to his studies and to his family.

Sighing, he looked up and left the correct money plus a tip for the waitress before picking up his hat and left the restaurant. He looked up at the cloudless sky before putting his wide rimmed hat on, feeling the strange woven textures and carried on walking back to his hotel.

"Phew, only understood half of that... but that Jeff Tracy guy huh, what a joke" A tourist was saying outside a newsagents looking at postcards with his partner, who shook her head.

"Honestly Bill, he's just concerned for his son in these trying times... especially what that news broadcaster said about the virus in the UK, all those people" She replied with a soft sigh, adjusting her own hat that was keeping the sun off her.

Bill shrugged, "Well if it was my son, I would want to know why he left in the first place and be truthful to my face" He said, "But not in a demanding way, after all, that's how Aaron's kid left him" He said.

John sighed and went up to the couple, searching for a postcard to send to the postbox for Gordon. "Su hijo será muy afortunado " He said softly to the couple, not finding a suitable postcard and walked on.

"Jean, what did that young man say?" Bill asked his partner, John listened as he walked away.

"He said, your son will be lucky" Jean replied softly, her hand resting on the small growing lump on her stomach as she watched the young man walk away with sad eyes.

* * *

  
It was hard to make out amongst the white sheets of plastic what exactly was going on to Thunderbird Two, but the loud roaring sound of the engines being tested echoed off the carved rock walls and the crackle tell tale signs of welding going on in other parts all pointed out that it was almost time for her first appearance.

"How much longer do you think it would take?" Jeff asked, looking down at the mess that was the transporter of their fleet. His ears ringing as the engines slowly powered down.

"The majority of the main fuselage is in place, so are the engines, support systems and cockpit rebuilds, our major problem is the rebuilt hydraulics and the new pod design neither has been as easy to install as we hoped by give us another month for the last few parts to arrive, then another two for the test flights... then she'll be up in the air like Thunderbird One is." Virgil said as he looked over the blueprints, he sighed an rubbed a hand across his grit filled eyes. "How's Gordon?"

"He's getting there, slowly... but Scott is doing his best to keep him occupied" Jeff replied sighing and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Having second doubts father?" Virgil asked softly, leaning against the table that had the prints led out on. He looked over at what was once a beautiful machine that he loved, even though he felt that the engines did need altering and upgrading but what pilot didn't. Now she was being rebuilt and modified into something so different to his lady that he no longer knew what she was.

Jeff looked over at his son, "You know I do Virgil, but its got to be done... the world governments are calling for action and we're the only ones with the sense and know how to do what they're asking for" He said softly as the lift arrived behind them.

The doors opened to reveal Scott, looking older and tired. "I give up with him, I really do!" He muttered as he walked over to the edge and leaned on the hand rails.

"I'll talk to him Scott, he's just upset that we've lost two brothers" Virgil replied looking over at his eldest brother.

"But that was over six months ago now Virgil, that John up and left us in the middle of the night... what happened to Alan... I should have been able to stop him" Scott said, and thumped the handrail.

"I should have been able to stop both of them" He added softly.

"No one's blaming you Scott, it's just unlike John to remain out of contact like this with us... when he went on that holiday in America, he remained in touch in some way or another but this, it's just unlike him" Jeff replied resting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott sighed and shook his head, "What's the progress on her then Virge?" He asked, changing the subject from the breaking up of their family.

Virgil looked between Scott and their father before going through exactly what the list of tasks were for completion of the upgrading of Thunderbird Two.

* * *

  
Gordon sighed as he rested his head on his damp arms, looking out over the tropical gardens to the ocean on the far side of the jungle.

As much as he wanted to go swimming there, he was stuck to the pool. Their father had a strict rule when it came to swimming in the ocean and that was to never swim alone, that went for everybody but now with Scott and Virgil down in the hangers almost constantly. There was no one around.

There was never anyone around, not any more. Not in the last year, actually how long had it been? The red head frowned in thought, trying to figure it out before groaning in frustration and pushed himself under the water. Pushing himself through the pool he allowed his mind to wander, his time with WASP had led inevitably to his command of TB4 and the numerous missions he had had to perform to rescue and to defend the people of the planet. He loved his little boat and had a little pride in the fact he was the only one of the brothers capable of those missions, everyone else had a back up.

With the loss of his brothers the space arm had been depleted and he had done his best to step into the gulf that now existed but to almost no appeal. It had been too long, too long since his brothers had been lost, death, guilt or simple drive had led to the loss of his entire family to their own duties or to flight leaving him all but alone.

Surfacing he looked around the blazing sun beating down on the island once comforting now seemed alien... maybe he would request duty on TB5 for a while spend some time alone to come to terms with his thoughts. It was the only bird so far unaffected by the reconstruction of International rescue, maybe the two of them together might just find solace in peace.

With that thought in mind, Gordon decided to continue swimming laps for a little while longer to stretch out his arms and legs before getting out for a shower and to find his father for the talk he wanted to have.

* * *

  
Groaning at seeing the headlights coming around the corner in the road that I had not long passed, I was able to dive behind a rock hoping that the tail end of my long thick cloak wouldn't give my hidden location away as the truck passed me by.

It had to be them, only they would patrol around the long abandoned roads throughout the world in the middle of the night hoping to catch a brave individual travelling above ground. Or better for them, a infected group.

Either way, it wasn't good for me, after talking to Catherine I had decided to come above ground and look for the infected people that lived in the scarce cave communities scattered around the world.

Listening as the truck's engines faded away into the rocky country surrounding me, I wondered if I had got my directions wrong when in the underground and by some crazy chance ended up in the United States or to be more accurate, Nevada.

Getting up and adjusting my battered bags and cloak, I used the poor fading light of the moon to see a tattered road sign and shook my head. I was going the right way it seemed, I was in Turkey.

It was strange to be journeying like this again but it had to be done, from what Catherine had told me as I prepared to leave. The infected people needed some hope, even a small glimmer of it would be enough for these people.

These people were unfortunate, they were badly infected by the virus and unable to live out in society or had been discovered to be a carrier. It felt strange being able to walk amongst those lucky people that had escaped the virus, or the Thunderbirds wrath of being near a plague outbreak.

Catherine was putting a lot more pressure on me than I needed but she told me, _If anyone could give hope to these people, then its you John Smith. _

Sighing to myself, I lowered my hood and looked around to try and find the hidden entrance to the group I was searching for.

I was surprised when a bright and strong beam of light was shone directly in my face, I covered up my face hoping that I haven't been found by the Thunderbirds.

"Identify yourself!" A voice rang out strong and sure, a loud clack of a shotgun was heard.

"Don't shoot! I'm looking for someone" I called back, trying not to flinch at the bright light. "Can you please move the light, I can't look at that for long!"

The torch wavered a little and moved down, I inwardly sighed with relief, "I would talk but its not safe here, and as you probably guess... I'm not one of them" I added, a little unsure of my surroundings because of the spots swimming in my vision.

"Stay where you are and keep your hands to the side." The voice replied, "Now who are you and what do you want."

"I'm here on behalf of Catherine Hawkins, she said that I could be of help." I called back, trying to make out where the man was.

"Keep your hands where they are." The figure detached itself from the shadows and approached me, grabbing hold of my outstretched arms the figure pulled up my sleeves showing the mass of brown and yellow discolourations where the virus had hardened my skin and then cracked flaking off. I held my tongue as he looked over the small patches of fingernail like growths that still existed on the very outer edges of the yellow patches, pulling out a small sharp knife he tapped the 'nails' and pushed the blade slightly under the hardened skin. I tried not to flinch but couldn't help show my pain as his knife's actions shot agony along my arm.

Nodding the bearded man let my arm go and peered into my eyes, his pair of discoloured eyes stared into mine, he was checking for any and all possible chances that i may have been was. He must have been happy that there was no sign of contacts in my eyes I watched with relief as the man smiled and dropped his weapon to his side.

"Come on in, sorry about that friend" The voice replied and the sounds of the shotgun clacked again, telling me that he had activated the safety on his weapon. "The Thuds have been trying to sneak agents into our encampments for the last few months, the fact you made it here didn't mean a thing the fact your infected does. Welcome to Blue Sector."

He pressed a well hidden button and it revealed a small door in the side of the rock, I would have never spotted it in this light so was thankful for the guard standing there.

"Got a name?" He asked me after we entered the cave, nodding to a replacement guard as we walked past. Finding the tunnel unlit for a few meters before small torches lit the way to the inner dwellings of the cave complex, the man next to me wasn't a professional guard but anyone willing to do his job was more than worth his weight in gold, especially those who had had and survived the virus.

I took a slow deep breath in, wondering if my tales had reached here yet in any shape or form, "It's John Smith, I came up from the underground complex because Catherine said you wanted any and all news that I could bring here"

The man startled ahead of me almost dropping his weapon before continuing to walk, just to prove that he had heard of me. There were few people that hadn't around the world, I was one of the few that helped start the underground and cave communities and somehow rumours had come about that I was going to find a way to bring down the Thunderbirds reign over us all.

"How about you?" I asked as we continued to walk, I saw smaller tunnels leading off this main one and felt eyes staring at me through the gloom.

"It's Samuel, if you're wondering where we're heading, I'm taking you to the outer sections of the cave, as like you said... we have been waiting for news for a while" Samuel introduced himself as he continued to navigate the cave. "But we can't risk you being an agent using John Smith's name."

I nodded and smiled softly, "That's fine, is there someone in charge here? I would like to talk to them first before I talk to you all about what is going on out there" I asked as we continued to walk along the twists and turns of the caves.

I saw that these must have taken a long while to dig out quietly, as there were tool signs all along the walls but had been smoothed down over time but what surprised me was that there was hardly any smell of humans actually living here. Usually there were smells of cooking and human activity but it all depended in how long the people had lived in this cave set, sometimes they were discovered long before the rocks that formed their home absorbed the smell.

"We do, he will be able to answer any questions you may have or if not then I'm sure someone here will be able to help you if cannot" Samuel replied stopping to light a torch that had gone out. "Sorry, must have been a draught or something..." He said with a small smile of his own, returning the lighter in his pocket.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, it happens often... I can suggest a few items that may help" I said, thinking of the various light sources used in the underground communities.

"Any help with be received with much gratitude, I'm sure that you'll quickly find" Samuel replied as they continued to walk along the shadowy corridors.

I nodded and followed silently, hearing the residential activities echo off the cave walls of the many tunnels as I wondered how much deeper that the walkways would take us or how many people lived in this cave community.

Inwardly sighing, I rubbed the back of my hand wincing in feeling skin peeling there from what could either be a rash caused by the virus or just from a bad patch of sunburn. Had to inwardly laugh about that, being prone to sunburn after where I grew up but that's what happened when your skin changed because of a unseen circumstance.

* * *

  
Scott groaned and snapped the file shut, "I don't believe them, couldn't they get one simple order done correctly?" He said as he sat down on the couch with a flop.

"Take it easy Scott, just means that I have to modify it myself... but will need a few small parts from another company, which means another four months before she can fly" Virgil said as he looked up from the file in his hand, where he was leaning against their father's desk.

"Just tell me the parts you need son and I will order them, Scott, how about you go and hit the simulators? Put some of that frustration into something creative, I've seen the results of your tests" Jeff spoke up from staring down into a coffee, "I'm surprised at you, slipping like that"

Scott glared at his father, got up and threw the file down on the table. "What do you expect? I want to get out there! You know what we've got to do, so why are you all so calm about it? Or are you having second thoughts about this whole operation?" He asked, looking between his father and his younger brother.

"We've lost three members of our family to this, well one only by this, that's what he was hiding from us wasn't it? All those times he wouldn't join us in the pool, or how he was further away from us than usual... or Gordon, or how Gordon seems to have turned into John... just so distant and keeping himself to either 'Three's hanger or the pool" Scott continued, venting out his frustration.

"You can stop just there Scott Carpenter Tracy! Loosing Alan then John was hard on all of us, you were just so lost in keeping busy with the updates to Thunderbird One that you didn't realise that the rest of us was... is suffering from all of this" Jeff snapped, standing up and thumped his desk hard. "I didn't want it to come to this, any of this but we have been approached as International Rescue to try and solve this problem that is infecting the world!"

He sighed, feeling deflated, "Just go down to the simulators please Scott, brush up on your flight tactics.. you're going to need them once we are operational"

Scott glared and ran a hand through his hair with a groan. "Fine! Call me if anything happens" He said and walked away, cursing as he walked away.

Virgil sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dad..." He muttered.

Jeff sighed, "I know son, go to work. I'll call you if anything happens" He said looking back down at his coffee.

Virgil sighed and nodded, retrieving the files from his father's desk and walked back down to the hangers to continue work on his Thunderbird craft. He looked up at the wall where the pictures of the unmodified birds still hung, each of them hand built and modified to save lives. Each had done so many times over no matter the danger or the risk to their pilots and crew, Two had been his baby from the get go even before International rescue had been formed he had had a hand in her construction and now he had a hand in her total rebuild to go from rescue to destruction.

Soon she would be ready to fly but for now, all she was was a complicated mess of wires, cables and scaffolding surrounding a war machine unlike any Earth had seen. Where once a wonderful life saving machine had been soon the total opposite would stand and above all Virgil wondered if he would be able to pilot her like that.

* * *

( A/N (*translation*( It has been announced that the United Kingdom has declared a large outbreak of the virus that is sweeping parts of the world. There are teams of scientists currently trying to find a way to halt or treat the new strains as it continues to mutate.

Other news, Jeff Tracy of Tracy Industries has announced a reward for the return of his missing son and known author John Tracy. ) End A/N )


End file.
